


Colorless Dreamer

by ZodiacRiver



Series: Blue Spring Ride (YueSing High School AU) [3]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZodiacRiver/pseuds/ZodiacRiver
Summary: Sing and Yue-Lung bond over shoujo manga.





	Colorless Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jumpforjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpforjo/gifts).



> Wow, Zodie, back at it again with the yuesing high school au!! God, I REALLY love this au and I truly enjoy writing every single one of them! I love these boys so much I just want them to be normal high school students and be happy ok. 
> 
> This one is the third story of the series, the first one being [From Me to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238506) and the second one [Midnight Shooting Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257424). This can be read as a stand-alone, but things will make much more sense if you read the first two fics. Jo, a very kind mutual on Twitter, requested me some of this so!!! Here you go I hope it's not too disappointing!
> 
> Fun Fact: all these fic titles are taken from shoujo manga titles. This one is an alternative title of Strobe Edge.

Sing enters the empty classroom and puts down his heavy backpack on the desk carelessly. He’s in the most terrible mood possible, and all he wants is to go home and sleep immediately, but he still has his club to attend. He can skip it—he’s thought of it, but club attendance greatly contributes to his grades. It doesn’t help that his grades are already messy, so he doesn’t really have any choice but attend to save himself.

 

He sulks with a pout, sitting down and grumbles when he almost tumbles back. So, the head of the club is his crush, but at this moment, that fact doesn’t make him feel any lighter. Instead, it throws him to an even more convoluted, difficult mood. He doesn’t know how to act around his own crush. He is afraid that he will screw things up, like what he definitely has done multiple times before.

 

Their relationship is complicated. They are not lovers, not yet, but they are too close to be called friends. And, during the previous winter break—the last time Sing saw him—they kissed.

 

Sing folds his hand on the desk, burying his face in them. Today, people have been such bullies. There have been gossips about him, that he’s dating the most popular boy in school. Which is also his crush, Yue-Lung. Sing doesn’t mind that much, but it’s that people, including his friends, begin to talk about things about Yue-Lung too. Absolutely awful things that Sing doesn’t want to remember. He kept his anger inside, though, solely because he doesn’t want to pour gasoline to the already dangerous rumors, both about him and Yue-Lung.

 

That happened, aside from getting scolded at least five times by his teachers and forgetting to bring lunch. Today has been upsetting for Sing.

 

He waits for a few minutes, but he’s still alone. Usually, his fellow club members would be more punctual than he is, and Yue-Lung would arrive last. Fifteen minutes pass, and the loneliness does nothing but makes him even more pissed.

 

“Hello, Sing.”

 

Sing lifts his head up when he hears his voice being called by the familiar voice. Yue-Lung has entered the classroom. He sits next to Sing, sighing and stretching his body.

 

Yue-Lung is wearing a dragonfly-shaped hairpin to hold his bangs, and, not as usual, he lets his hair down. He’s also wearing a pink hooded sweater. Sing somehow wants to continue being angry, but seeing how pretty Yue-Lung looks seems to erase all his heart’s burdens. Yue-Lung’s cheeks are naturally blushed with pink—Sing hates himself for just noticing—and that small detail makes his cheeks red too.

 

“So it’s only the two of us today and for the next month,” Yue-Lung says. “The rest of the members are having practice for an orchestra competition.”

 

“All of them?” Sing asks, surprised and intimidated.

 

Yue-Lung nods. “Coincidentally. It’s okay, right? We can just chill and not do anything, that’s fine. Or should I cancel the club until they are all back?”

 

“Well,” Sing thinks about it. This is a great opportunity to finally have deeper closure with Yue-Lung, but at the same time, Yue-Lung’s presence can be overly intimidating. Sometimes, Sing just wants to grab his face and kiss him. Other times that impulse is replaced by the urge to hold his hand. Both are not so good, for starters.

 

“Well?”

 

“You don’t have to cancel it…” he fidgets his fingers. “It’s fine.”

 

“Right.”

 

After that, they are quiet. It’s an uncomfortable silence that makes Sing wish he could just disappear then and there. Swallowing spit and gathering confidence, he asks, “how was your holiday?”

 

Yue-Lung laughs. His laugh is small and caught in his throat, as if he doesn’t want to do it loudly. He’s always like that, Sing thinks. Yue-Lung is still smiling when he answers, “it was really boring. I stayed at home all the time. Though,” he sighs and looks down, then looks at Sing, a look so bright that Sing just has to bite his tongue. “That day I spent with you. It was so fun.”

 

“Oh, yeah, it was,” Sing babbles. It is also the day they first kissed. It still feels like magic. Surreal. Sing doesn’t forget how amazing it had been for him, and he’s glad that Yue-Lung experiences the same feelings as he does. “It really was.”

 

“But the rest of the days were so dull,” Yue-Lung tells him. Sing feels quite bad for him. “On the flip side, I sneaked out to the bookstore and bought some of these. They remind me of you.”

 

Yue-Lung takes out a few thin-looking books from his bag, and shows them to Sing. Sing’s eyes widen. They are comic books, but not just comics—they are _shoujo manga._ Some titles are not alien to Sing: Blue Spring Ride, Daytime Shooting Star, Strobe Edge, and he even recognizes the classic From Me to You.

“How do they remind you of me? These are—comics for little girls, right?”

 

“Cute things like those remind me of you.”

 

Sing’s eyes flutter close. That’s too much. He’s unsure whether to classify that as a compliment or an insult, but either way, because it comes from Yue-Lung, it makes his heart beat a little faster. He doesn’t know how to speak for a while. Yue-Lung shifts closer, and he becomes even muter. “Come on, Sing. They are for all ages.”

 

“I guess…you’re right. Do you, uh, do you like reading them?”

 

“I think they’re sweet,” he admits. “Some of the tropes are overused, but it’s okay. I think they capture the essential of high school romance quite well. Why don’t you give it a try and read? I’ll let you have them.”

 

“Sure, thank you,” Sing’s train of thoughts is a mess. He wants to talk more, say more, but Yue-Lung, with all those kindness in his eyes, makes it all impossible. The conversation is going nowhere, and Sing blames himself for it.

 

“I wish my life were a shoujo manga,” Yue-Lung speaks. There is an obvious tint of rue in his voice. “I could be a perfect high school student, admired by everyone. Attend summer festivals with my crush, leave love letters in his shoe locker, be part of the soccer team, have fun with friends. I’d really love that.”

 

“Ah, well, those only happen in the fictional world, don’t they…”

 

“They do. Which explains why in real life, I have to be satisfied with an unstable family and a lonely school life.”

  
“Yue-Lung, I—“ Sing begins. He can’t take seeing Yue-Lung like this. Yue-Lung speaks as if he’s going to cry soon, and Sing definitely didn’t sign up for that. “You don’t have to be lonely anymore.”

 

Yue-Lung looks at him.

 

“I, I can accompany you. I know we are two years apart, and our classrooms are corner to corner away, but I can visit you every break. I’ll, uh, accompany you to festivals too, if any exists in our area.”

 

He smiles. “Thank you, Sing. This feels like a shoujo manga already.”

 

“Uh, that’s not really my intention. I just—I was being true.”

 

“I know. But, Sing, if you become close to me like that, the rumor will be fire, don’t you think?”

 

Sing doesn’t know that it has reached the ears of the twelve graders. His pissed-off mood is back. “How’d you know about that?”

 

“It’s everywhere,” Yue-Lung raises his eyebrows. “Even the teachers have heard of it.”

 

“Well, I don’t care,” Sing assures him, putting pressure in each word. “I’m your friend. I’ll act the way friends do. I won’t let you be alone, even if people are going to talk about us.”

 

“Sing,” Sing is perplexed when Yue-Lung places his hand on his cheek. And then, because Sing lacks self-control, he leaps from where he sits and throws his arms around Yue-Lung’s neck.

 

“You’ve been in so much pain,” Sing says. “Let me be the one to heal you.”

 

“Say, do you know, Sing?” Yue-Lung asks in a whisper. “You are my compass.”

 

Sing lets go of the hug, face as red as the blood that pumps his heart into fast beats. “Is that—is that from a shoujo?”

 

“You’re clever.”

 

“Which one is it?”

 

“We Were There. It’s this one,” Yue-Lung holds up one of the manga.

 

Sing never expects them to bond over comics, but they do, flipping over pages and reading together and laughing when one is not yet finished with the page. Sing is happy, and Yue-Lung feels that, after all, life can be as beautiful as a shoujo manga.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on Twitter: [icryoverships](https://twitter.com/Icryoverships)


End file.
